Articulators or correlators for use with casts of a dental model to develop dental prostheses or denture elements have been used for a number of years. These articulators range from a very simple device affording only fixed pivotal movement between a pair of casts to highly sophisticated and mechanically complex devices which are capable of simulating the full range of occlusal and masticatory registration unique to any patient. The relatively simple devices are generally inadequate to provide sufficiently accurately registered prosthetic restoration and, thus, may require the patient to make many visits with a dentist to obtain adjustments thereof. On the other hand, the very complex devices are time consuming to operate and require extensive training to use properly. In either situation, the costs to the patient are substantial.
Many conventional articulators include anchors in the dental casts that fix the angle of attachment of the articulator. If the casts are not made perfectly level to one another, then the articulator does not move the casts properly.
Moreover, many of the prior art articulators do not permit disengagement of the casts from registration with one another without extensive realignment upon reengagement. Thus, a technician may have to perform work while the casts are mounted on the articulator. It is difficult to work with speed and accuracy when the articulator is mounted to the casts.
Therefore, there has been a need for a simple disposable dental articulator for mounting and adjustably holding casts of a dental model that simulates all of the mandible motions.
It is further desirable that the articulator easily attaches to dental casts at any angle to make up for casts not being level.
It is further desirable that the articulator permits rapid disassembly and reassembly without the need of realignment to effect proper registration between the casts.